1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for forming a photoresist film. Preferable application of the method for forming a photoresist film according to the present invention is e.g. a magnetic head fabrication process.
2. Discussion of Background
In a photolithographic process well-known as a high-accuracy pattern formation technique, after coating a photoresist on a surface to be processed, a photomechanical technique such as exposure and development is used to subject the photoresist to patterning and to obtain a patterned photoresist required for processing, and then etching is made to obtain a required fine shape. When the photoresist is coated, a dip-coating process, a spin-coating process and so on have been utilized.
The conventional technique as stated above creates a problem in that the photoresist film heaves at an edge portion of the substrate to make film thickness uneven because of adoption of the dip-coating process or the spin-coating process as the photoresist coating process. Uneven film thickness lowers patterning accuracy in the photolithographic process.